


elevators

by iridescentwinters



Category: SKAM Austin
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentwinters/pseuds/iridescentwinters
Summary: grace had been trying to avoid her ex-best friend daniel at every cost, but finds herself stuck in an elevator with him.





	elevators

**Author's Note:**

> — prompt: hi, could u write a prompt where daniel and grace used to be bff but grew apart and now they get stuck in an elevator together, grace calms him down bc has claustrophobia (which he hasn't told to anyone) and eventually confess their feelings for each other? thanks you!! Ps: your writing is amazing

grace remembered the day she met daniel.

as cliché as it sounded, they were both kids, playing at the park.

daniel had slipped off the swing’s seat and fell pretty harshly on the ground, which caused him to just sit there and cry his heart out. while everyone else only crowded around him and laughed at his misfortune and also for being a ‘crybaby', grace was the only one who helped him up, and also yelled at everyone to ‘piss off’ (her vocabulary was already getting pretty colourful from that age). even though she was only a tiny 8 year old, she knew that daniel needed a bandaid for his bruise, and luckily for him, she always had one with her, also because her mom made her carry it around. while the two sat at the bench, they exchanged names, and that was only the beginning of their friendship.

once daniel hit high school, some people from his batch started to change for the worse. and unfortunately, he was one of those people. he had gotten a lot more good looking over the years, and his arrogance and ego had inflated as well. he started making popularity his priority over grace. and eventually, he ditched her, saying that he couldn’t ‘hang out with little kids’ anymore. which was incredibly stupid, since she was only 2 years younger than him.

grace remembered feeling a lot more hurt than she had expected herself to feel. it was definitely because of the unspoken feelings she harboured for him throughout their friendship. how could she have not? daniel was the epitome of prince charming, both inside and out. unfortunately, it only turned out to be only on the outside.

other than becoming a complete asshole, daniel also became a large playboy. grace was sure that was the only reason he started talking to her again after she reached high school, because all he ever did was just hit on her. and that made her even more miserable about their failed friendship.

the last time she properly talked to him was when he had publicly called her beautiful (which embarrassed the crap out of her), and she was sure she’d never have to talk to him again.

until her dance team was invited to represent the football team at one of their games at another state, and that they had to stay at the same hotel.

even then, though, she managed to avoid talking to him at all costs.

it was their last night at the hotel and of their trip, and grace had to make a quick stop at her hotel room to get her wallet, which she had forgotten.

she dashed towards the elevator as soon as she saw it almost come to a close. her friends were waiting for her outside, and she didn’t want to make them wait for too long. “hey!” she called out to the person inside, who heard her, and pressed on the open button.

she let out a breath as she entered and pressed her floor number. “thank y-“

  
she stopped as soon as she caught sight of daniel. he smirked, while she immediately scowled. _great._

“nice to see you too, gracie.” he greeted, and grace rolled her eyes. “don’t call me that.” she snapped. it was a ridiculous nickname he’d given her years ago, and he still insisted on using it, although he lost all privileges to.

her eyes shot towards the number displayed on the elevator’s screen. _3_. grace was on the 6th, while daniel was on the 5th.

_okay, just 2 more floors…_ she coaxed herself.

“come on, talk to me, gracie.” daniel took a step closer to her, “i want to-“  
the elevator suddenly staggered and made some kind of noises, before completely coming to a stop. the lights in the elevator also flickered, before completely turning off.

when the situation registered in daniel’s mind, he took a step back from grace, his eyes flashing a few emotions all at once. he was shaking with worry, and in terror. he started hyperventilating.

grace immediately knew what was going on. his claustrophobia had been triggered.

she immediately grabbed ahold of his wrists, yet kept a safe distance away from him, and made him sit down on the floor. “hey now, daniel, listen to me.” she gently coaxed the shivering boy. “listen to me, okay? breathe.”

“i-i can’t, gracie.” daniel stuttered. this time, he really meant to say her nickname. it wasn’t to make fun of her, but rather, to seek comfort in her.

“yes you can. listen to me count, and breathe, okay?” she asked. when he gave a frantic nod, she started counting. “1, breathe in,” when he inhaled, she continued to count slowly, “2, 3. breathe out.” he exhaled. they repeated this process a few more times, before daniel found his middle point, and was now back to his normal breathing pace. his eyes were still shut, and grace knew that he was visualising the park. it was the greenery of that place which always helped him calm down.

“how’d you remember what to do?” he asked softly. grace snorted, but had a smile on her face. “we’d been friends since forever. no one forgets things like these. not when your friend needed it for a pretty long time.”

daniel was silent, and felt sandbags of sadness fall on his shoulders. of course his idiotic freshmen self had to leave the only person that mattered behind for stupid things that didn’t matter anymore. he wished he never betrayed the only girl that he loved. she was the only one who made him feel loved, cared for. she made him feel _human_. and now, he had lost her. and he had no one to blame but himself.

“i’m sorry.” he blurted out, making the girl look up from the floor. “if i could, i would go back to the past and fix my mistakes. you have to believe me, grace. i would give up anything to do it.”

grace was still silent, so he took that as an opportunity to continue speaking. “and i mean what i say to you. you’re fucking beautiful, grace. inside and out. and i really, really want you, more than as a friend. i always have. but right now, i just want to be your friend again. i need you back in my life.” he had plead laced to his tone.

grace looked deep into his eyes, and he knew that she was analysing him for any lies. she always did that, and somehow, she could detect any lies just by looking into your eyes.

but she couldn’t. she couldn’t find nothing but honesty in his hazel-brown eyes.  
so when daniel pulled her closer and placed his lips against hers, she didn’t stop him.

the sense of nostalgia hit them both hard as soon as their lips met. it reminded them of the first time they kissed, and it was both their first kiss, when grace was 11 and daniel was 13. similar to their current situation, daniel was the one who initiated it, but grace had slapped him out of embarrassment after that.  
fortunately, this time, she didn’t.

it’s not like she had time to, either, because the elevator suddenly started to move, and had brought them down, back to the lobby. the doors opened, and suddenly, they were face-to-face with all of their peers, and coach henry.

grace froze. “erm, this was his fault!” she yelled out of defence, as she got up from the floor and pointed at him. daniel only laughed, not even bothering to argue with her.

all he cared about was that grace was finally giving him a chance, and he was going to make things right. he was going to do things the way he should’ve years ago.


End file.
